Little things
by teddyoppa
Summary: "berkelahi lagi?"/"kalau aku pilih kamu bagaimana?"/ i'm in love with u and all these little things. KaiHun,BoysLove
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Little things

Main Pair : Kaihun  
Cast : Kai,Sehun, exo  
Genre : schoolife,romance,fluffy,Boyslove

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sehun manyun ketika melihat dirinya didepan cermin. Inginnya nangis tapi nanti dibilang cengeng oleh mamanya dan tukang salon dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang besar, rambutnya baik-baik saja. Namun lihat, ugh poninya. Kenapa pendek sekali? Sehun kini kesal pada mamanya yang menyeret paksa ke salon dan tukang salon yang memotong poninya. Tambah seperti anak kecil kau tau, dan sehun benci ituu. Apalagi besok pasti teman-temannya akan meledeknya. Ugh,memalukan. Tidak apa-apa berponi panjang kok, ia kan bisa menyisirnya kebelakang menjadi klimis, seperti yang jongin pernah lakukan. Terlihat tampan berkelas seperti david beckham kan. Memang mamanya tidak ingin anaknya tampan seperti david beckham?

"sehunnie.. Ayo makan!"

Sejak pulang dari salon, sehun mengurung dirinya di kamar, padahal mamanya sudah membelikan shortcake sebagai permintaan maaf, mamanya selalu seperti itu walaupun sehun sudah berkata tidak pasti mamanya tak mendengarkan. Membuat sehun selalu seperti anak kecil. Mematuhi perintahnya terus. Sehun pikir ia sudah cukup besar, lihat saja teman-temannya selalu bebas bermain kapan saja, sedangkan dirinya tak boleh pergi kemana-mana kecuali kerja kelompok, bermain game, dan les privat. Setidaknya gaya rambut jangan seperti anak cupu begini, lengkap sudah. uh sehun jadi pusing memikirkan kemirisan hidupnya.

"honey, ayo makan!"

Meskipun mamanya sudah memanggil dengan sebutan yang manis, sehun tetap kekeuh dalam kamar. Kadang ia kesal jika mamanya memanggil seperti itu didepan teman-temannya, dan jongin. Terlihat seperti anak mama kau tau (walau kenyataannya memang anak mama)

Ah iya, jongin adalah teman dekat sehun yang terkadang menyebalkan membuat sehun selalu mengomel sepanjang hari karena ulahnya. Namun jika sedang baik, pasti ada maunya. Ih mengingatnya membuat sehun kesal, curang sekali kenapa dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada teman-temannya?!

"sehunnie, kau ingat kan papamu menyukai sushi?"

ah, tidak. Jangan sampai jatah makan malam favoritnya direbut oleh ayahnya karena acara ngambek. Sehun segera bangkit dari kasur dan menuruni tangga. Demi makanan favorit bahkan sampai merelakan harga dirinya, demi tuhan oh sehun -_-

Ahh biarlah. Yang penting sushinya aman!

Mamanya hanya terkekeh, "mama pikir kau tidak akan keluar sampai besok pagi"

"niatnya"ujar sehun menatap datar sushi dimeja.

"tapi besok aku ga mau berangkat" lanjutnya disertai kernyitan didahi mamanya.

"huh?" wanita itu sibuk menyiapkan piring dimeja makan tak terlalu menanggapi ucapan anak semata wayangnya.

"mama aku malu sungguh" rengek sehun akhirnya.

"sehunnie, kau terlihat cute dan menggemaskan, kau tahu?"

"tidak tidak. Ini terlihat aneh"

"ah, kamu ingat ketika troye sivan memiliki poni?" sehun memutar bola matanya. Pasti mama akan menyamakannya dengan aktor cilik dari british itu. Padahal jelas sekali sangat berbeda ugh.

"dia mirip denganmu"

Tuhkan..

Dari awal mamanya sengaja tak menganggap serius ucapan anaknya kemarin tentang ancaman bolos sekolah karena ia tahu, sehun gak berani membolos. Entah karena takut dihukum, dimarahi atau dianggap namanya jelek.

Dan hari ini ia mengeratkan topinya yang berwarna hitam itu, menariknya ujung topi kebawah hingga menutupi muka sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia berjalan menunduk menatap lantai sambil mengeratkan ranselnya.

BRAKK

Seseorang dengan tidak sengaja menubruk pundaknya, membuat dirinya sedikit oleng, namun lengannya segera ditangkap oleh orang itu, "eh sorry.."

Sepertinya sehun mengenali suara ini.

"ne" sehun mengangguk kecil. Sebelum melanjutkan jalan, lengannya ditarik orang itu lagi, membuat sehun menghentikan jalannya.

"sehun ya?"

Ugh mampus. Kenapa sih perusuh itu muncul?

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan topimu? Kau tahu AC disini sangat dingin" suara husky ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jongin!

"ya aku tahu. Memangnya salah kalau pakai topi?"ujar sehun jutek.

Jongin sedikit menunduk, mencoba melihat wajah sehun yang tertutupi topi. Ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sehun reflek memegangi kepalanya, ia tahu pasti jongin akan usil menarik topinya kemudian menertawakannya.

"ya, salah" ia membentuk smirk yang membuat seluruh para gadis di sopa menjadi gila, dan hampir pingsan. ATJDKFHFJG namja berkulit tan itu benar-benar menarik topinya.

"YA! KIM JONGIN KAU!"

Teriakan namja berambut caramel membuat jongin bertanya-tanya dalam dirinya, apakah dia sebenarnya monster?

Sedetik pandangan jongin terpaku pada rambut sehun.

"BUAHAHAHHAHAA"jongin tertawa sejadi jadinya.

Wajah sehun langsung memerah menahan malu, ia berusaha menggapai topi yang ada ditangan jongin dengan susah payah. Astaga apa sangat memalukan yah?

"YAYAYA! Hitam kembalikan!"pekik sehun.

Aaaa~ sehun malu. Ia benar-benar malu, apalagi didepan jongin. Apalagi semua murid dikoridor melihatnya dan sedikit berbisik bisik. Kurang ajar si kim ini arghhh.

"wowowo kau terlihat semakin bayi"goda jongin, sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tuhkan ini pasti memalukan! Sehun langsung menginjak kaki jongin reflek sang empunya mengangkat satu kakinya sambil meringis kesakitan. "ARGGHH YAH SE..HUNN!"

Hup. Sehun langsung memakai topinya terbalik, dan menjulurkan lidah "rasakan wlee"

"berhenti memandangnya dengan tatapan mesum byun baekhyun" lelaki bermata bulat itu mengunyah snacknya sambil menatap baekhyun ilfeel. Jelas saja, kini mata dengan garis eyeliner itu menatap sehun inters terus. Sehun sendiri tak peka dirinya dijadikan bahan kemesuman(?).

"em.. potonganku jelek ya?" ujar sehun ragu setelah sadar baekhyun menatapnya terus. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "siapa bilang huh? kau sadar tidak sih sehun, berapa banyak cubitan di pipimu setelah kau berani melepas topi di kelas?"

Mengingat kejadian itu sehun jadi risih sendiri, apa-apaan anak anak sekelas berani mencubiti pipinya, dan dengan lantang menyebutnya 'kyeoptaaa' errgh mereka pikir dirinya badut. Untung ia tak sekelas dengan namja tan itu, ia pasti akan lebih terinjak - injak.

"itu.. Memalukan" lirihnya menghela nafas sambil mengaduk vanilla creamnya dengan sedotan.

"tidak sehun, setidaknya ponimu tidak berbentuk mangkuk seperti jaejin"ucap baekhyun berbisik seraya terkikik geli.

"apa kau bilang?!" suara lelaki bertubuh agak kurus yang duduk membelakangi kyungsoo berseru, matanya mendeath glare kearah baekhyun dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. Kyungsoo yang dibelakangnya reflek terjengkal kaget, sementara baekhyun melotot shock, menutup mulutnya dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya,"nggak! nggak kok... Hehehe bukan apa-apa" cengir baekhyun.

Sehun sendiri bergidik ngeri melihat lelaki itu, mereka bahkan gak sadar kalau bangku kantin jaejin membelakangi punggung kyungsoo.

"kau tahu, jaejin lulusan club taekwondo"bisik sehun pelan. Baekhyun bersungut sebal, "ilmu taekwondoku lebih tinggi sekalipun mengalahkan lulusan k-tigers, hun"

"ia juga sepertinya baru-baru ini belajar boxing" tambah sehun.

Astaga... kenapa malah membicarakan lee jaejin?

"ngomong-ngomong soal boxing, jongin minggu depan akan bertarung di yonsei" timpal kyungsoo tak kalah.

"MWOYA?"

**TBC**

aduh ga ngerti deh gue nulis paan =_= yang pengin lanjut gue tunggu RnR nya ya. Thanks reader :*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Little Things  
Main Pair : KaiHun  
Author : Teddyoppa  
Genre : schoolife,romance,fluffy,shounen ai

Happy reading!

-

Dulu hubungan pertemanan sehun dengan jongin tidak sedekat baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Namun, mereka sudah berteman selama dua tahun, dan karena hubungan aneh mereka yang selalu bertengkar meributkan hal kecil, dan jongin yang sering mengganggu oh sehun, mereka menjadi agak dekat. sehun baru menyadari semenyebalkan temanmu pasti dalam benak hati kita muncul sikap peduli dan ingin tahu. Namja kelahiran seoul ini baru merasakannya setelah temannya yang bermata bulat itu memberitahukan bahwa jongin akan bertarung tinju. Tidak. Ia bukannya baru peduli dengan namja berkulit tan itu, ia sering kok menolongnya, memberi kotak makan untuknya, dan mencontekinya pelajaran. Seharusnya sehun tidak perlu khawatir mengingat jongin memang pandai berkelahi, dan menuntaskan beberapa berandal di antar sekolah. Namun menurut sehun olahraga boxing terberat. By the way, ia sangat bangga dengan atlet korea kim juhee. Sebenarnya untuk apa sih pakai bertarung juga, kim jongin makin lama memang bodoh, ia pikir keren?

Ia mengeratkan ranselnya, dan duduk dibangku lapangan ini ia adaa janji menonton sunbaenya, kris bertanding. Dengan janji sih katanya bakal dibelikan merchandise justin bieber, dan majalah vogue victoria secret berbikini.  
Teriakan gadis-gadis sangat riuh saat sekumpulan murid kelas 8 dan 9 memasuki lapangan basket, padahal hanya pertandingan taruhan saja, huh. Mata bergaris eyesmile itu menyipit saat mendapati lelaki berkaos singlet dengan nomer punggung 8 yang berbicara pada temannya. Itu kan jongin? Dan tanpa sengaja mata elang itu bertatapan dengan matanya, seraya menampilkan senyum kecil. Ugh, sok ganteng sekali.

Pertandingan pun berlangsung, team kelas 9 kini yang memegang alih bolanya. Kris, mempertahankan bolanya dari lawan. Sehun sih tidak memilih siapa-siapa, ia bahkan tak fokus menonton karena jeritan gadis-gadis yang meneriaki biasnya, dan sekumpulan cowok-cowok yang menyemangati temannya yang bertanding.

"chanyeol oppa! Fighting!"

"moonkyu ah! Berikan angka pada kami!"

"omo omo, lihat kris tampan sekali astagaaa"

"kyaaa jongin oppa terlihat seksi sekali, aku ingin mengelap keringatnya"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, dan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang seperti zombie itu, namun sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya membuatnya tersentak kaget, dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap dua gadis dibelakang tubuhnya, "astaga, krystal? Sulli?"  
gadis berambut panjang kini tersenyum kecil, melipat tangannya seraya menatap pertandingan itu "kau tahu, mungkin besok kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya pada kami sehun-ah"

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengangguk-angguk

Sehun makin mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"ap—" sontak dua gadis itu duduk disampingnya dan menghimpit tubuh sehun dengan tatapan horror, dan..

"kau harus menerima kris sunbae! Yayaya!"

sehun mendelik, mereka kenapa sih, mendorong dua makhluk yang menghimpit tubuhnya. "aku tidak mengerti"

Krystal kini menghela nafas, "kau tahu kan, kami populer sebagai queen of gossip, aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami karena semua murid sopa kini telah memegang kepercayaan pada kami. Kau akan tahu selesai pertandingan ini" penjelasan krystal malah membuat sehun menjadi bingung.

"Ya! Krystal, kau hanya membuat sehunnie kita semakin bingung" protes sulli,sambil mengibaskan kipas bertuliskan hangeul 'jongin' what? Sulli seorang fangirl jongin?

Gadis berambut panjang ini menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "aah sudahlah, yang terpenting kita butuh pajak jadian, deal?"nafas krystal memburu, tatapan tajamnya sangat menusuk sekali, memaksa bibir sehun harus mengatakan 'ya'

"AH! MINHO CETAK ANGKA!"seru sulli, reflek krystal mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lapangan, melebarkan matanya sambil meloncat kecil, mengacungkan dua jempol pada pacarnya yang kini melambaikan tangannya.

"ugh, aku bakal gak sering lihat jongin dilapangan nanti" gumam sulli.

"kenapa?" tanya sehun datar.

"ia sibuk dengan club barunya"

xxxxx 

Tak terasa pertandinganpun usai dengan skor 5-6 untuk team kris. Sehun mengeluarkan handuk kecil dalam tasnya untuk sunbaenya, kemudian berjalan menuju gerombolan anak basket itu. Tak sengaja berpapasan dengan lelaki berkulit kecoklatan sedang meneguk air minumnya, sambil menyeka peluh di dahi. Sehun menatap handuk itu, dan melemparkannya pada wajah jongin. "untukmu"

jongin mengambil handuk yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian terkekeh, "terima kasih, kau kesini untuk menontonku yah?" sehun mengulangi kebiasaan dengan memutar bola matanya, "pede sekali"

sehun celingukan mencari sosok raksasa itu, aih dimana sunbaenya?  
"kau lihat kris sunbae?" mata sehun masih mencari sosok itu dalam gerombolan anak-anak. Sesekali berjinjit dan kepalanya mendongak karena yeah kau tahukan anak basket seperti apa. Sehun saja tenggelam dalam gerombolan itu.

"tidak" jongin mengelap wajahnya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan basah karena keringat. Ia mulai mengelapi bagian rahang dan lehernya dan tunggu. Sehun dapat melihat memar pada bagian rahang,apa dia habis berkelahi lagi ya?

"dari pada kau diam saja seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik berikan minuman itu padaku" sehun mendelik, dan mengeratkan botol minumannya, "ini untuk kris sunbae"

"huh manis sekali, ckck" jongin menyampirkan handuk pada lehernya, mulai menyandang tasnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengusak rambutnya, membuat beanie sehun nyaris terlepas, "bocah, aku duluan"

Sehun merasa ia membutuhkan kebenaran dari pernyataan kyungsoo kemarin. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum langkah jongin menjauh meninggalkannya.

"pilih michael jordan atau mike tyson?"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, tunggu.. ia merasa salah mempercayai orang. Kenapa bisa sejauh ini.

"aku pilih kamu bagaimana?"

entah mengapa pipinya menjadi panas. Sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "aku serius"  
jongin tertawa kecil, menolehkan kepalanya belakang menatap namja yang masih berdiri, "ayo pulang"

kini tangan jongin merangkul leher sehun, dan menyeretnya menuju parkiran.

"ya! Apa2an kau. Sakit tau" keluh sehun memijat lehernya yang ditarik paksa, dan melipat kedua tangannya. Jongin hanya acuh dan memakai helmnya. "ayo, naik"

sehun mendelik "mwo? Kau ini sudah menyeretku paksa, sekarang seenaknya menyuruhku!"

"ya, cepatlah sudah hampir malam kau tahu"

sehun mengedarkan kedua mata coklatnya yang bulat pada gedung sekolah dan sekitar lapangan, ya memang sepi dan mulai senja. Nanti kalau paman jung terlambat menjemputnya dia sendirian dong? hwaa 

Dengan terpaksa akhirnya sehun duduk di belakang motor jongin, "baiklah, kau yang mem—YA! JONGIN PELAN-PELAN!" 

xxxxx

sepulang sekolah namja berambut karamel itu mengambrukan diri di kasur, ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena sunbaenya tiba-tiba menghilang. menyuruh dirinya menonton, menjanjikan berbagai macam hadiah, namun kini malah seenaknya menghilang.

pipipipip/?

ponselnya berdering, dengan malas jemarinya meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol tengah.

"yeobseo?"

_"sehun ah?"_

wajahnya berubah badmood mendengar suara besar itu, "ya?"

_"mian, tadi hyung meninggalkanmu, aku diseret oleh mereka tiba-tiba dan disekap seperti buronan_"jelas kris tak enak. Sehun mengerti kok, siapa lagi kalo bukan fans kris wu?

"haha, arrayo sunbae", eh ia jadi teringat sesuatu, tentang pembicaraan krystal tadi.

Yang disebrang sana terkekeh__

"ya, sudah berapa kali kukatakan panggil aku hyung saja"

"ne,sun—eh, hyung! Hehehe"

_"haha, baiklah, tadi kau pulang dengan siapa?"_

"kim jongin"

kris menautkan alisnya.

_"jongin?"_

"iya, kenapa sunbae?"

_"ah, tidak. Hanya sedikit sensitif mendengar nama rivalku, baiklah apa kau besok ada acara?"  
_  
"nggg...sepertinya tidak"

xxxx

keesokan paginya.

"pagi sehun-ah" sapa lelaki bertubuh mungil yang asyik mengobrol dengan anak kelas lain dibangkunya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan membalasnya menyapa, menduduki pantatnya pada bangku sebelah baekhyun, kemudian menempelkan kepalanya pada meja.

"hey.. hey.. ada apa denganmu, pagi pagi sudah tidak semangat"

sehun menguap kecil, menyamankan kepalanya pada bantalan buku yang tertumpuk rapih, "hmm, lain kali kau harus bertanding game denganku" gumam sehun.

"dan aku harus kehilangan tidur malamku sepertimu?"balas baekhyun.

"HELLO SEHUN-AH!"seseorang dari balik tubuhnya mengagetkan sehun yang hendak memejamkan matanya berniat untuk melanjutkan tidur. Ia bangun dari mejanya dan mendelik kesal.

"YA!"

baekhyun lebih kaget dengan pekikan sehun.

"Uuuh lihat pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah. Pms huh? Aigo" lelaki itu geleng-geleng.

"terserah" balasnya galak.

lelaki berkulit tan itu menggeser posisinya untuk duduk didepan sehun yang kini bertengger manis dengan kepala menempel meja. "pinjem catatanmu dong~"

"tidak"

"baiklah kalian berdua, aku mengantar chanyeol ke kelas dulu. Selamat berpacaran ya" baekhyun langsung mendapatkan death glare dari sehun. Hih merinding, ia cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"apa kau yakin jongin tidak apa-apa?" ujar baekhyun.

"ya, walaupun dia memarahiku karena aku memberitahu kyungsoo. Kau tahu kan aku tidak sengaja memberitahukannya. Keceplosan baek" balas namja jangkung bernama chanyeol itu berusaha membela diri.

"bukan begitu chanyeollie, yang jongin khawatirkan sehun akan mengetahuinya. Dan ini sudah terjadi. Mengingat sehun benci olahraga mengerikan seperti itu"

yeah, jongin sudah menyuruh chanyeol supaya diam tidak memberi tahu kepada yang lain. Namun sepertinya ia salah mempercayai orang, chanyeol malah memberitahukan kepada kyungsoo tentang itu.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya setelah ia sampai pada kusen pintu kelasnya"leo memang kuat, tapi aku yakin jongin pasti menang"

sementara di kelas 8-2. Jongin kini sudah menggeser posisinya duduk di kursi sebelah sehun, tepatnya bangku milik baekhyun.

"kim jongin, kapan kau berhenti menggangguku?"gerutu sehun seraya mengeluarkan catatannya dari dalam tas. "seumur hidupmu" timpal jongin. Sehun mendelik.

sedetik ia mengernyit menatap pipi jongin yang lebam, dan pelipisnya yang membiru. Apa tiap hari ia berkelahi. Bisa-bisa wajah tampannya hancur bagaimana? Astaga. Sehun ngeri membayangkan itu. mungkin lebih baik kalau ia yang memukulinya daripada jongin dipukuli seperti itu.

"berkelahi lagi?"gumam sehun menatap lelaki itu khawatir. Kali ini ia tulus. Jongin terkekeh, "berikan bukunya"

"jongin, jujur"kali ini suaranya meninggi.

Jongin terdiam, saat bola mata hazel milik sehun menerobos melalui bola matanya. Ia seakan terbius, tak mampu berkata apapun. Jantungnya terus berdegup saat menatap wajahnya. Lihat poninya yang baru, ah kenapa makin menggemaskan. Boleh ia bawa pulang?

"bukan urusanmu"

tersirat guratan kekecewaan dalam wajahnya, sungguh ia tak mampu menatap wajahnya sekali mengangkat garis bibirnya, entah apa yang membuatnya menarik lengan jongin dan menyeret keluar dari kelas dengan paksa. Kini ia membawa jongin menuju ruang uks. Ia kesal, amat kesal. Selama ini ia tidak dianggap teman oleh jongin, begitu? Brengsek sekali si kim ini. Apa jongin tidak tahu ia selalu merasa ketakutan dan amat khawatir ketika melihat wajah lelaki tengil sok kegantengan ini babak belur.

"aarrgh.. appoh..yah!" jari-jemari lentik itu terus menekan kuat luka pada pelipisnya dengan kapas, membuat jongin mengerang kesakitan. Gila saja, sehun mengobatinya dengan kesetanan. Suster uks saja khawatir jika luka jongin makin parah, "sehun-sshi, sebaiknya uisanim saja yang—"

"Ya! Shut up! Biar anak ini tahu rasa!" kini sehun membubuhi obat dengan kasar pada luka di bagian bawah bibir.

"hah, baiklah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Pastikan kau membuatnya selamat, oh sehun!" wanita itu mengambil beberapa map, sepertinya ada kepentingan lain terlihat ia buru-buru keluar.

kini sehun sudah tenang, capek juga setelah ia marah-marah dan mengobati luka jongin. Mengetahui plester didalam box habis, ia mengeluarkan plester kuning bercorak bintang dari dalam sakunya, kemudian membuka bungkusnya hendak menempelkan pada pelipis jongin.

jongin mengernyit melihat plester yang seperti anak kecil itu,"ooh, tidak. Kau bercanda?"

"diamlah" tangan sehun mengarah kearah pelipisnya, dengan cepat jongin menangkap tangannya. "lucu sekali oh sehun" sehun berdecak, menepis tangan jongin, dan..

sreet.

bagus. Tertempel dengan rapih

"ya!"

"bahkan kau yang terlihat seperti bayi, tuan kim" ujar sehun yang duduk disebelah jongin sambil menata obat-obatan kedalam box. Sehun jadi berfikir, bagaimana perut jongin ya? Pasti sakit sekali, mengingat perut menjadi sasaran utama untuk ditinju saat berkelahi. Ia jadi ngeri membayangkannya. Dalam hati terus bertanya-tanya, apa perlu di cek juga? Otomatis ia akan membuka bajunya dong? Dan melihat perutnya yang sixpack itu waktu dulu ia melihatnya berenang. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Duh, kenapa malu sekali mengingatnya.

Dehaman kecil dari jongin membuatnya tersadar, sehun menoleh kearah lelaki itu.

"kau tidak perlu seperti ini"

"kau mau berapa pukulan lagi hm? Aku bisa menambahkannya" canda sehun mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah seakan meninju.

jongin tertawa kecil, mengangkat tangannya mengacak surai karamel itu. kemudian menarik tubuh kurus itu kepelukannya, membuat sehun sesaat mematung. "thanks ya" jongin berbisik, bibirnya sedikit menempel pada telinga sehun.

BLUSHHHH

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

nafas sehun tercekat. Aliran darahnya tiba-tiba berhenti, ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan jantungnya agar tidak terus-terusan berdegup, dan meninju perut jongin saat itu juga. Astaga. Ini membuatnya gila. Ti-tidak biasanya jongin bersikap manis seperti ini.

cup

dan ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir jongin di keningnya.

"aku akan mengembalikan bukumu pulang sekolah"bisiknya lagi sebelum meninggalkannya di ruang besar itu.

.

.

.

Kim jongin.. how dare you!  
.

.

TBC 

Thanks yang udah ngasih review ya :* Ini kaihun pertamaku ehehe, maaf kalo masih ancur gini ya. Sebenernya aku lebih suka tipe uke yang galak tapi gampang malu. Uh gemes bgt pengin makan. Jdnya aku buat sehunnie gini, maaf kalo kurang sreg gitu ya :p

for last

review please?


End file.
